creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Wide knowledge of the late, Madness (Vocaloid Dark Wood Circus)
"Um dia, o limpo quarto branco..." Um estranho ser empurrava um carrinho que transportava uma caixa transparente que exibia uma caveira na frente. Tudo na cena poderia ser dito como "normal". Se não fosse o conteúdo da caixa. Sim, Hatsune Miku era o conteúdo. Estava desacordada há algum tempo, então não se lembrava de nada... "Onde estou?", perguntou-se ela quando abriu os olhos. Seu primeiro impulso foi olhar ao redor e tentar reconhecer o lugar. Uma sala de paredes brancas e sem janelas, era esse o lugar que ela se encontrava. Sua memória estava fraca, portanto não se lembrava há quanto tempo estava ali. – Ei, você. Hatsune Miku sentou-se rapidamente e buscou aquele que a havia chamado. Não foi difícil encontrar, a sala era pequena. Um pequeno garoto loiro que se sentava ao lado de outra garota loira. Deveriam ser gêmeos. – Ah, olá – respondeu Miku timidamente. – Vocês sabem me dizer onde estou? – Também não sabemos – respondeu a garota loira. – Não nos lembramos de nada, apenas de nossos nomes. Aliás, eu me chamo Kagamine Rin. E esse é meu irmão Kagamine Len. – Também não me lembro de nada além de meu nome. Sou Hatsune Miku. – Seja bem vinda, então – sorriu Len. Miku retribuiu o sorriso. Seu olhar voltou-se para um canto da sala onde um garoto de cabelos azuis se encontrava. Ele não falara nenhuma vez. – Quem é aquele outro? – perguntou. – Shion Kaito. Ele não costuma falar muito, permanece sempre encolhido... – disse Len. Porém, ao terminar de falar, o garoto chamado Shion Kaito levantou-se com rapidez. – Hoje será minha vez, eu sinto isso... – murmurou consigo mesmo, apertando ambos os lados da cabeça com as mãos. – Minha vez... Seu aspecto era de um doido, porém estava certo. Naquele momento, a única porta da sala se abriu. Lentamente deslizou, deixando apenas uma fresta aberta. Mas Kaito, como se estivesse hipnotizado, rumou para a porta e deixou a sala. Passos. Passos. O barulho de outra porta se abrindo e, em seguida, fechando. E então o silêncio. Miku e os gêmeos permaneceram calados durante tudo aquilo. Não sabiam o que havia acontecido. – Bom, creio que já esteja de noite – Len foi o primeiro a quebrar o gelo. – Então acho melhor irmos dormir. Rin concordou e deitou a cabeça no ombro do irmão, fechando os olhos em seguida. Miku os observou por um momento, pensando como seria melhor ter alguém para lhe fazer companhia naquele lugar. Mas cansou-se de desejar coisas impossíveis e deitou-se no chão. – Então é isso? Esse era seu plano desde o início? Você é uma...uma... DESGRAÇADA! Matou meus pais com crueldade na minha frente e depois me abandonou em uma floresta congelada. Precisei comer coisas congeladas para sobreviver. CONGELADAS! E tudo isso fazia parte de seu plano. Agora eu vou me transformar em uma besta... Você é cruel... CRUEL! Um grito, e então o silêncio. Hatsune Miku acordou alarmada. Havia sido um sonho, disse para si mesma. Poderia jurar que escutara a voz de Kaito pronunciar todas aquelas palavras. Mas ela só havia escutado sua voz uma vez. Resolveu voltar a dormir. Ao acordar, percebeu que Rin e Len já se encontravam de olhos abertos. Estavam nos mesmos lugares de antes. Parecia que não saíam dali nunca. – Bom dia – disse Len. – Bom dia – respondeu Miku. – Parece que Kaito não voltou mesmo, né? Eu esperava isso. Parece que toda noite alguém é levado desse quarto e nunca mais volta. – Mas para onde são levados? Len esticou o braço e apontou com seu dedo delgado para a pequena janelinha que havia na porta. – Olhe você mesma. Hatsune Miku se levantou e se aproximou da porta. Esticou-se na ponta dos pés e espiou pela janelinha. Não havia muito o que se ver, apenas um corredor limpo e branco com várias salas. – Não entendo – questionou ela. – A porta no final do corredor. A que está de frente para nós. Realmente ela não havia notado aquela sala. Parecia estar iluminada, diferente das outras. – É para lá que levam as pessoas daqui? – Não temos certeza – Rin respondeu com sua voz infantil. – Mas achamos que sim. – Vamos esperar e ver se alguém será levado essa noite – completou Len. Miku concordou. Naquela noite realmente aconteceu novamente. A porta se abriu e os gêmeos saíram do quarto. Hatsune Miku fingia que dormia, mas apenas permanecia vidrada no que acontecia. Dessa vez duas pessoas foram levadas. A porta se fechou e o silêncio reinou. Miku levantou-se com um salto e se aproximou da janelinha da porta. Mas Rin e Len já haviam desaparecido. Porém, conseguiu perceber uma mudança na sala à sua frente. Ela parecia estar completamente vermelha. Não estava assim antes. "FLORES. Um quarto de jardim de flores" pensou Miku consigo mesma. Mas não eram flores. Porém ela não poderia descobrir aquilo. Resolveu voltar a dormir. Mas não conseguiu por muito tempo, pois o barulho de uma serra elétrica a acordou. Ela levantou-se e olhou para os lados. – Por favor, não faça isso... POR FAVOR! – era a voz de Rin, dessa vez ela reconheceu bem. Miku caminhou até a porta e ficou na ponta dos pés para que assim pudesse olhar a sala vermelha. Surpreendeu-se ao ver uma esfera amarela rolar para fora. Mas não permaneceu muito tempo ali, pois foi puxada de volta por algo que a garota não conseguiu distinguir. Se Miku fosse um pouco menos ingênua, já teria percebido o grande problema daquele lugar. "Amanhã será minha vez", pensou ao deitar-se. O dia seguinte foi mesmo sua vez. Hatsune Miku foi guiada por uma força invisível. Uma força que ela não conseguia definir o que era. Apenas sentiu que precisa ir para a sala vermelha. Falei seus erros muitas vezes, mas este foi o seu maior. Ao entrar na sala, a porta se fechou rapidamente e tudo escureceu. Escuro e silêncio. E Miku perdeu a consciência. "Onde estou?", pensou ela. "Por que estou deitada no chão e usando um vestido? E minhas pernas? Não as sinto direito...". Repentinamente abriu os olhos, mas não encontrou algo que a iria dar respostas animadoras. – Olá, Miku – uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de sangue. Hatsune Miku parecia reconhecê-la. – Sinto precisar fazer isso tudo com você, mas vou usá-la no meu circo. – Você... Eu te conheço, não é? – Ah sim. Eu sou a rainha que te prendeu. Não se lembra mais? – ela sorriu de forma maligna. Miku nada respondeu, estava muito surpresa. Olhou para os lados procurando algo ou alguém que pudesse ajudá-la. Mas as pessoas que ali se encontravam não poderiam servir de ajuda. Len e Rin estavam unidos pelo tronco, como se possuíssem duas cabeças. Kaito se encontrava amarrado. Sua pele pálida e olheiras eram percebidas. Haviam mais duas garotas que Miku não reconheceu: uma loira e outra de cabelos cinzentos. Eram altas, muito altas. Agora as memórias voltavam. Hatsune Miku lembrou-se a razão de estar ali. Era tudo por culpa de Meiko. Mas nada poderia ser feito agora. Ela apenas afundou o rosto nas mãos e chorou. ~~~~~Jefferina Categoria:Fanfic Categoria:Creepypasta